Call to Battle: Bleach
by mastergamer14
Summary: See how Ichigo became a Warrior of Cosmos. The battle to protect his wold begins now. Part of the "Call to Battle" series, prequel to Dissidia.


**Hey there, Mastergamer here. This is the first chapter of Call to Battle: Bleach. This particular story is part of a mini arc with two of the other anime (if you've read the hero folder in Dissidia, then you'd know what the other two anime are. Hint: a half-demon and a warrior of fire). In addition, expect three well known characters from another anime will appear in this story. Also, the first and last chapters of each Call to Battle story are going to have the same titles, though with a few changes. On a side note, be sure to read my One Piece story and Dragon Age story as well as DBONFD and leave a review. Now, I present Call to Battle: Bleach.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the anime I use in my stories. I do own the OC's that appear in my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The calm before the storm, Rebirth.<em>

The location we find ourselves in is the quaint city of Karakura Town. The scene shifts to one of the many suburban neighborhoods of Karakura. We now stop before a small clinic and head for the living area of the building. It is in one of the rooms of the building that we see the story's, current, focal point.

Ichigo Kurosaki was in his bed, sleeping the morning away. It was a few minutes later that the orange-haired sixteen-year old opened his eyes and woke up. Ichigo let out a yawn as he sat up on his bed. As he was working on getting the haze out of his mind, he started to mentally countdown to something.

_5_

He let out a groan, he didn't want to deal with this in the morning.

_4_

There were a lot of things he could, with some effort, deal with. This wasn't one of them.

_3_

Any other person would see a shrink if they experienced only one minute of what he experienced almost every day.

_2_

Just like every morning, and almost all the time, he wasn't in the mood to deal this.

_1_

And at the last second, Ichigo quickly laid back on the bed quickly as he finished counting.

_0_

**_"ICHIGO!"_**

Right on time, like all the other mornings he woke up to, Ichigo's dad came flying through the, closed and now broken, window, leg out as if to kick something. Sadly, the target of the intended kick, Ichigo, moved out of the way, so now the older Kurosaki kept going until he hit the opposite wall, hard.

**BAM!**

Isshin Kurosaki slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor, the glass shards from the window digging into his skin. Ichigo just stared in annoyance as his dad quickly got up and turned to his son with a smile on his face, ignoring the pieces of glass stuck in his face and the bleeding cuts.

"Aha! You're getting better at dodging my attacks, Ichigo!" proclaimed the older Kurosaki.

Yep, this was Ichigo's life; being attack by his father, who insisted he was training Ichigo, only to forcefully retaliate, which ends with his father covered in bruises. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ichigo got out of bed. Two seconds later, Isshin was thrown out of the bedroom door and had an intimate meeting between the hallway wall and his glass imbedded face. Despite this, the man just chuckled and waved his arm, with a bit of a effort.

"(grunt) nice one, Ichigo! Same time tomorrow, be sure to prepare!" those were the man's last words before he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Closing his bedroom door, Ichigo just let an annoyed grunt. Why does his dad have to be so weird? This thought was backed up by a voice calling out from behind him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; your old man is a few hollows short of a menos."

Turning around, Ichigo stared at the other presence in the room. Making his way from out of the nightstand's cabinet onto the bed, in all his plushy glory, was Kon. The small lion plushy waited until Ichigo's dad was gone to come out. Now, many people would be freaked out by a talking stuffed animal, but with everything that happened to Ichigo the past few months, this was nothing to be amazed at. Ichigo merely ignored Kon and made his way to his closet. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Rukia! Wake up, it time to go to school." he said.

There was no answer. Knocking two more time yielded the same result. Getting irritated with the lack of a response from the person who usually slept in his closet, Ichigo opened the closet door. He was welcomed to the sight of an empty make-shift bed and a piece of paper on top of it, most likely a note. Picking it up, he read what was written on it.

_Ichigo,_

_Urahara called me and said he needed some help, so I left early. I'll meet you at school._

_Rukia_

Ichigo sighed after reading the letter, ignoring the poorly drawn bunnies on the note. Guessing he'd meet up with Rukia, Ichigo proceeded with getting dressed for school, ignoring Kon asking where Rukia is. After putting on his school uniform, Ichigo proceeded to head downstairs. After having a quick breakfast, saying goodbye to his little sisters, and punching his father in the face after the latter tried another sneak attack, Ichigo exited the house and made his way to school.

As he was walking to school, Ichigo had one of those moments where a person looks back at what happened in his life recently. Almost a year ago, if you would have told Ichigo of the recent events that have happened, he would've thought you were insane. In one night he went from a regular high-school student to a soul reaper whose job is to help soul pass on. He was cut out of his thoughts when he felt his backpack started to move, much to his surprise.

"What the—?" Ichigo held his backpack as he started to unzip it. Not a second later did a familiar, and annoying to him, face popped out.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"What the—Kon! What are you doing?" yelled Ichigo.

"Hey, I didn't get to see Rukia this morning and I'm not going to wait until you finish school to see her!" exclaimed the small stuffed lion, "So I'm going with you to go see her!" Kon finished, a joyful expression appeared on his face as he already started imagining Rukia taking his small form into her arms. Quite the imagination he has, doesn't he?

Kon was brought out of his, extremely unlikely, daydream when Ichigo's hand gripped his head. The lion protests to Ichigo fell on deaf ears as the teen threw the stuffed animal at a nearby wall, hard. Kon groaned after his face impacted with the wall. The plushy then fell into an open trashcan that was under him. Kon, now covered in garbage, grabbed onto the edge of the trashcan and got himself out. After landing back on the ground, he turned around with the intent of tearing Ichigo a new one, only to see said teen walking to the end of the street.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" and with that, Kon sprinted off to catch up to Ichigo.

If Kon would've stopped and turned around, he would've seen a pair of yellow eyes in the shadow of a building, watching them, or more specifically, Ichigo.

* * *

><p>We now find ourselves in a realm parallel to the world of the living, the place where the souls of the dead go after they pass on: The Soul Society. The Soul Society is divided into two parts; the 320 districts of the Rukon District that are home to all souls who first arrive in Soul Society and the Seireitei, the center of Soul Society and the home of all soul reapers and noble families.<p>

We draw our attention to one of the soul reaper barracks, particularly the barracks of squad six. In one of the offices of the barracks is a single figure. Garbed in the traditional soul reaper robes and captain's haori **(coat)** was the captain of the sixth squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads: Byakuya Kuchiki. The calm captain seemed to be waiting for something. That something opened the door to his office and walked in. Before the captain was his lieutenant: Renji Abarai. The lieutenant bowed to the captain and kneeled before him.

"Sir! I'm here as you ordered, what do you wish of me?" proclaimed Renji.

Byakuya response was to take a slip of paper from his desk and walk to the kneeling Renji. The captain then offered the paper to Renji, who took it and started to read what was on it.

"There have been numerous reports of hollow sightings in the country side." Byakuya started to explain, "The soul reapers sent to investigate never came back, except for one."

Renji listened to his captain as he read the mission details. He then looked up to the captain when he finished.

"So, I'm to lead a group to investigate the disappearances and the hollow sightings?" Renji asked.

"Yes."

"But what about the one who came back, surely he has some information on what happened."

Byakuya just closed his eyes and let out a sigh. This action told Renji that he wasn't going to hear the best news.

"Unfortunately, the soul reaper who was a part of the original investigation is not in the… 'right' state of mind." stated the captain, "The man was traumatized with fear when he returned and we weren't able to get any solid information from him. He is currently in the squad four barracks in a catatonic state."

That last piece of information unnerved Renji a bit. What did the investigation team meet out there that would result in almost the whole team disappearing and the only survivor to be scared into a coma?

"You and a small investigation team, as well as ones from squads five and three, are to go to the last location the first investigation team were before they disappeared and ascertain what happened." stated Byakuya, "The teams from squads five and three will meet you at the sight and the investigation will commence from there."

Renji nodded his head in compliance as he stood up and made his way for the door. When he grabbed the doorknob, however, the captain spoke up again.

"One more thing, Renji."

The redhead turned to the captain to see what else he was going to say.

"Although we weren't able to get any information on the incident from the survivor, he did say some things before entering his current state, some… unnerving things." Renji listened intently to what was about to be said, "First, he raved on about how still felt the spiritual pressure of his comrades after they disappeared and how the feeling of the spiritual pressure, in his words, changed into something 'horrifying'."

"W-what does that mean?" asked Renji, becoming more unnerved with each word.

"I theorize that, if what the survivor said should be heeded, the soul reapers that disappeared haven't been killed and that something happened to them for their spiritual pressure to change. If that's true, then if the team is still alive and you happen upon them, be on your guard."

Renji nodded his head, though a bit nervously. This situation just seemed to be getting more unsettling.

"I-is that all?" the lieutenant asked.

"Another thing he said was even more concerning." Byakuya began, "He said that the sightings they were sent to investigate were not of hollows, but of something more… dangerous."

"W-what? What could be more dangerous than hollows?"

"I don't know, but we can't take this information lightly. Be on your guard when you get to the sight."

Renji once again nodded and left the room. As he was walking down the hall, he tried to wrap his head on the situation; disappearances, a scared to death survivor, and sightings of things that might not be hollows?

'Whatever's happening, I get the feeling that things are just starting.' thought Renji.

* * *

><p>Back in the world of the living, Ichigo, with a tied up Kon in his backpack, arrived at his school. He barely made it into the building before he heard a familiar voice.<p>

**_"ICHIGO!"_**

Without turning around to see who yelled his name, Ichigo stretched out his arm to the side, effectively clotheslining the person that was running full speed towards Ichigo. Ichigo looked down to the ground and laid eyes on the person.

"Hey, Keigo." Ichigo dully greeted, as though he didn't just take down his friend.

"H-hey, Ichigo." Keigo sputtered out while holding a hand to his face. He quickly recovered and got on his feet when he noticed Ichigo was walking away.

"Hey Ichigo, did you catch that new medieval movie last week?"

"No, I'm not into those kinds of movies." replied Ichigo.

"How come? The movie had great action scenes and a good story. It even had the coolest things a movie needs; dragons!"

"Aren't you a little old to be excited over dragons?" Ichigo flatly inquired.

"Who wouldn't be impressed with dragons?" Keigo exclaimed excitingly, "Man, wouldn't it be so cool to actually see one!"

"Uh… Keigo, dragons don't exist." replied Ichigo, fighting soul eating spirits was one thing, but believing in dragons was going too far.

"Oh yeah, well explain the incident in Shibuya five years ago." Keigo challenged.

Ichigo merely ignored Keigo when someone called out.

"Hey, Ichigo."

Turning around, the two were greeted with the appearance of Rukia Kuchiki. It appeared that she just got to the school.

"Hey, Rukia." Both teens greeted the girl.

"So, what's this I hear about dragons?" Rukia asked.

"Keigo just got it into his head that dragons exist after what happened five years ago in Shibuya."

"Really, what happened?" asked Rukia.

"There was this explosion at a train station in Shibuya five years ago and people nearby claim to have seen a dragon rise out of the rubble of the station, but it disappeared a second later. Personally, I think that the people were disoriented from the explosion." explained Ichigo.

"Aw, come on! If the witnesses were disoriented then how did they imagine seeing the same thing?" challenged Keigo.

"Oh, just come off it. It was five years ago, stop thinking about it, alright." Ichigo flatly exclaimed.

"Hmph, you keep denying it all you want, dragons exist and if you don't want to believe then I have nothing to say to you, good day!." And with that, Keigo raised his nose high and walked away from Ichigo and Rukia, inadvertently walking into a trash can and falling in head first.

"(sigh) Sometimes I wonder why hang out with the guy." said Ichigo with a hint of annoyance in his voice before turning to Rukia, "So, what did Urahara want help with?"

Rukia's face instantly became annoyed at hearing the shopkeeper's name, "The idiot! He just wanted someone to help move his inventory because Tessai came down with a cold and is bedridden!"

"Heh, that sounds like Urahara." chuckled Ichigo. Before anymore words were said Ichigo's backpack opened up and Kon jumped out towards Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia my sweet! I'll lift you mood up, no problem!" proclaimed the love struck stuffed lion as he was heading towards Rukia.

Whether from somehow knowing Kon was in Ichigo's bag and was about to jump out or from reflex (most likely) Rukia caught the plushy in her hand before flinging him to the ground and stamping her foot on his head.

"Ichigo, what's Kon doing here?" Rukia demanded.

"The twerp followed me because he didn't see you this morning; he can be such a handful sometimes." Ichigo flatly replied as he bent down and scraped Kon from the floor and stuff him into his backpack, much to the stuffed toy's anger.

It was at that time that the bell rang, signaling the students to get to class. Ichigo and Rukia shared a look before turning around and heading to class.

It seemed like it was going to be a calm day for the two soul reapers.

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo<p>

An endless dessert world shrouded in eternal night. Hollows fight for survival and dominance here. A lot of battles took place on the sands of this hollow world, but one battle in particular took place in the fortress of a powerful being

Las Noches was quiet and still. Nothing was disturbing the calm atmosphere of the large fortress, except for one thing. On the very roof of Las Noches stood a figure garbed in a black hooded coat. He was standing in the scene of a great battle that took place not too long ago; the damage was still visible. The hooded figure approached a certain spot and took out a blood-red crystal. The crystal glowed in the figure's hand before levitating into the air and started pulsing and beating, as if it were a heart. The figure then raised its hand as a dull grey color energy surrounded the hand and shot towards the crystal. The crystal glowed grey for a moment before returning to its blood-red color.

Dust started to accumulate around the crystal and swirled around it before the dust started to form something. The dust came together and looked to be forming a skeleton. From the bottom of its feet to the crown of the skull, the skeleton completely formed with just one imperfection: a hole in the ribcage where the heart would be. Tendons, ligaments, muscle tissue, and organs started to form afterwords; oddly enough nothing was growing over the whole in the chest. The body then started to grow skin as white as the moon with white robes following soon after. The the figure in white then fell on its hands and knees suddenly and started to shake; it would seem that the figure was experiencing some after effects of the rebirth.

The hooded figure started down at the figure in white as messy black hair appeared on its head and completed its rebirth. The hooded figure's face was unseen, but one can feel a smirk forming on its face.

"You have been given new life; new life that will be used to serve your new master." spoke the hooded figure to the figure in white, "Your new role will help bring forth a new age that will have a place for a being like you."

The figure in white, still shaking, looked up at the hooded man with green eyes. It can sense a great power from the man, yet it didn't feel any presence to the man, as if he wasn't there.

A few moments later, a thick mass of darkness surrounded the two before fading away and taking the two with it.

Xemnas has revived Ulquiorra Cifer

* * *

><p>In a forest on the outskirts of Soul Society Renji and the investigation team assigned to him had just reached the clearing where the original investigation team disappeared. Renji then saw that the two other teams from squads three and five were already there, as well the lieutenants of each squad.<p>

"Momo, Izuru, your two are part of this investigation too?" asked Renji as he and his team reached the other teams.

"Yes, we thought that this situation called for a careful eye." responded Izuru.

Renji nodded before looking around the clearing. There were obvious signs of battle if the upturned earth and fallen trees were any indication. As he was surveying the damage he felt something. It felt dark and foreboding, obviously residual energy from the battle that took place, but it wasn't anything he felt before.

"You sense it too," announced Momo, "Whatever this presence is, it doesn't belong to a hollow."

"Whatever the investigation team fought with, it must've been powerful to have left only a single survivor." commented Renji, "We better be on our guard during this investigation, the thing that caused this could still be in the area."

The other two lieutenants nodded before turning to their respective teams. They ordered each team to split up and search the surrounding areas and report back in three hours. With their objectives in mind, the three lieutenants split up to lead their teams. Little to their knowledge, they were not alone. Yellow eyes appeared from the shadows of the forest and disappeared when the soul reapers left.

The shadows were watching.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the first chapter. Sorry it took so long; a lot of things have been going on. Hope you like this. Hope you caught the info about the other anime in there. And for those who noticed, what did Xemnas do to the crystal before Ulquiorra was revived? Also, be prepared for the three characters that are going to appear in the story. Don't forget to read my One Piece, Dragon Age, and DBONFD stories. Mastergamer out.<strong>


End file.
